1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet-shaving razors and is directed more particularly to a razor having means thereon for resiliently supporting blade means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide razors in which there are tubular-shaped blades mounted on a resilient body member, such that the blades may move in response to forces encountered during a shaving operation.
One such shaving device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,288, issued Oct. 24, 1989, in the name of Robert A. Trotta et al. The '288 device includes a plurality of blades, each blade comprising a tubular wall having an inwardly facing flange formed on one end and an outwardly facing flange formed on the other end. The inwardly facing flange of each blade has a sharpened cutting edge thereon. The outwardly facing flange of each blade rests upon a resilient foam pad member, or the like, which permits movement of the blades during shaving, to conform to the contour of a surface being shaved. A similar shaving device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,360, issued Feb. 28, 1989 in the name of Jeffrey C. Cerier et al.
While the resilient pad member disclosed in the above-mentioned patents provides a resilient mounting for the blade members, it can absorb water during a shaving operation, and become heavy and, when pressure is applied, release undesirable quantities of water. A foam pad, of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, also is difficult to rinse clean and, after a time, becomes a collection point for shaving debris.
Further, mounting blade members on a resilient foam pad renders the exercise of the pre-selected spring forces on the blade members a difficult and elusive problem.